We need to meet our families
by DaltonDork
Summary: After the pressure of family drama, will Cas and Dean's relationship stand the strain or will they fall apart? ((Please read the first part of the story, 'Would you like to meet my family' first))


**A/N: Hi guys! So a few people were requesting that I continue on with this story but not sure about it - this is the first chapter but is more like a taster - would highly appreciate reviews as to whether or not you like it and, if you want me to continue, how you think I should do that :) THANK YOU **

* * *

"It's left, trust me Dean I know how to read a map!"

"Well you clearly don't otherwise we wouldn't have been driving around in circles for the past four hours" Dean smiled fondly at the clearly frustrated boy sitting next to him in the battered impala, the breeze from the window flowing through the boys hair, messing the quiff that had been so precariously made only few hours earlier.

"It's okay Cas, we'll figure it out, want to stop for lunch?" Cas sighed, relieved in the thought of a break from the hassle of driving around endlessly.

"I thought you'd never ask" Dean smiled again and pulled into the nearest Stop N Shop that he could find. The two boys climbed out of the car and grabbed hands before walking into the cafe and sitting down. After around five minutes a waitress, middle aged with short grey hair, standardised uniform washed in amongst the sea of travellers, walked over to the boys.

"Hello, I'm Cindy and I'll be your waitress for today, what can I get you?" Before Dean had even got a chance to open his mouth, Castiel spoke up quickly, his, now fading, British accent winning the favour of everyone, including Cindy.

"Hello, I would like a chicken burger with salad and my boyfriend here would like the hamburger with fries and can we have two orange juices to go with that please?"

Cindy smiled "sure thing Sweeties" Dean looked at Cas, his eyes filled only with affection.

"You know my order?" Cas rolled his eyes adoringly

"Of course I do" After staring into each others eyes for so long it belonged in a chick flick, Cas' eyes filled with more serious matters.

"Dean, I hate to ruin the moment but I have to mention the problem we're both trying to avoid"

"Yeah but I think we're avoiding it awfully well, would hate to mess our streak of not mentioning it now!" Dean protested but the stern looked earned from his boyfriend settled him.

"We only have about £100 left, that's about $170 Dean" The green eyed boy sighed, a resigned sigh that only people that have lived a tough life would understand.

"How have we only got that much left? Your brother gave us £5000, that's what $8500?" Cas nodded slowly.

"Yes that's true but we've been living in Omaha for a few months now, we've got rent, electric, gas, water, wifi, TV licenses and gas for the car to pay for. I'm still in school so we have school supplies and your job is only just covering the bills." Dean sighed again. Ever since they'd gone on the run six months ago from Dean's father, the boys have been living an ever tough life. They'd eventually settled in Omaha after two months of contemplating whether or not staying in one place was safe. Castiel had been adiment that keeping an education was important to him and Dean was positive that he did not want to go back to school, together coming to the decision that Dean would work whilst Cas worked his way through school. However, things were getting tricky now that they had fully settled.

"Dean, maybe we should consider going to see my brothers" Castiel began, caution in his voice. Dean looked at Castiel, studying his face.

"We could do that however, the whole reason we haven't done that before was that there was a huge risk that my Dad would find out we'd gone back. I have no idea where he is Cas, I can't risk it." Castiel nodded slowly, he knew he'd never understand Dean's situation but he trusted his boyfriend to make the right call.

"What about ringing Sam?" Dean stiffened. Sam's name was rarely mentioned between the two boys, Dean had told Sam to stay in touch however, as time moved on it became clear that that was something that wasn't going to happen.

"I haven't heard from Sam since he paid for the train ticket, I have no idea where the hell he is and you want me to just ring him and ask him what's up?" Dean's voice was getting to the point of a yell, people turned to look at the couple causing Castiel to blush.

"Dean, stop yelling"

"No" Dean screamed "This is bullshit Cas, our lives are bullshit" He pushed the plate of food out of his way and stormed out the door leaving Cas left behind wondering what was going on in his boyfriend's mind.

Castiel sat there, shock overcoming him after his boyfriend had exploded in a fit of rage. The entire cafe was now looking at him and all he was able to do was stare at the door, mouth slightly open.

"Well go on then" Cas turned around, the voice breaking the silence a suprisingly nice offer. Cindy was standing next to him, smiling a soft smile. Cas stood up slowly.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Surely the reason he stormed out was because he doens't want to see me?" Cindy chuckled.

"No Sweetie, you're exactly what he needs, here give him this and go and talk to him" she handed him the two glasses of orange juice and gave an encouraging nod. Cas smiled thankfully at her before walking outside into the car park to find his boyfriend. After five minutes of searching, he finally found Dean sitting under an oak tree on a small patch of grass just off to the right of the car park. Cas smiled at the familiar sight and began walking over.

"Just like high school" Dean looked up at the voice, no smile evident on his face but a small nod confirmed that he had heard.

"The simple times" he commented. Cas smiled sadly at the broken boy and sat down next to him. He handed him an orange juice and the two boys sat in contented silence for about quarter of an hour.

"I remember once in high school, before we were together" Dean began "I was walking across the field to the science block and I saw you underneath a tree similar to this. You had your iPod on and you were drawing in your sketchbook." Dean stopped and looked at Cas, the blue and green eyes mixing together once more. "What were you drawing?" Cas began giggling and Dean, obviously confused by the sudden outburst looked slightly offended.

"What is it?" Cas slowly stopped giggling and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, his smile reaching as far as the blue.

"When I moved from London, I feared I'd never have anything as beautiful to draw again and then I realised, I didn't need the Thames to create pictures featuring wonder, I just needed inspiration. Cas jumped up, pulling Dean up with him and the two of them began running towards the impala. Upon reaching the car, Cas reached in and grabbed his sketchbook from his bag, handing it to Dean. Dean began to flick through, a recurring theme evident in all the drawings; him.

"They're- thery're... they're all of me?" Cas laughed again.

"Of course they're all of you because you, Dean Winchester, are more beautiful then any bus or river that London provided." Castiel grinned at the older boy causing him to crack a smile. "As long as we stick together, nothing bad can happen to us."


End file.
